The present invention relates to a combing and applicator device with particular use for applying a treatment substance such as a treatment fluid or a treatment powder directly to the surface of the scalp.
The present combing and applicator device comprises of a housing formed with a base and shoulder portion and having a conduit means passing therethrough to transfer fluid or powder from a container through hollow teeth to the surface of the skin. The inlet portion of the conduit is located in the base portion of the housing which is provided with means for attachment to a container of treatment substance. The outlet portion of the conduit is located in the shoulder portion of the housing and comprises a series of hollow teeth which are utilized to both comb and apply the treatment substance to the skin surface. Between the inlet and outlet portions of the conduit there is a baffle means preferably located in a chamber adjacent to the hollow teeth which is used to evenly distribute the flow of fluid to the hollow teeth.
One of the primary uses for the present invention is to apply disinfectant solution, insecticide or the like to the skin of pets in order to treat them for fleas and other parasites which they may be infected with.
Pet owners have in the past frequently found it difficult and unpleasant to treat their pets with insecticides and the like because to effectively do so means having to rub the insecticide into the fur of the animal so it penetrates and comes in contact with the surface of the skin.
Getting the liquid or the powder solution to come in contact directly with the skin has been a particular problem in the many instances where the coat of the animal is very heavy. Moreover, pets normally also do not enjoy being treated with disinfectant, and contribute substantially to the difficulty and unpleasantness in their treatment.
The present invention solves these problems by making the application of the treatment substance directly to the skin easy and free from problems. The pet is not excessively disturbed, and the pet owner accordingly has a more pleasant task in the application of the treatment formula.
Moreover, the present applicator is light, and portable which contributes to its very easy use. Additionally, the present applicator distributes fluid or powder evenly through each tooth to the surface of the scalp. While the primary use of the claimed device is to treat pets with insecticides and the like, the claimed device may also be utilized to treat the scalps and skins of humans.
Several prior art combing devices have been adapted to enable the device to dispense such scalp-treating substances. These devices generally comprise a conduit formed in the spine of a comb which was in fluid communication with hollow passageways formed in one or more of the teeth of the comb. The conduit was adapted to enable it to be connected to a fluid container. The teeth are opened at their ends to enable the treatment fluid to flow from the container, through the conduit, through the passageways in the teeth and onto the scalp. To applicant's knowledge, none of the prior art devices teach the specific features of the claimed invention and specifically, the baffle to effectuate even distribution of fluid. Moreover, the open ends of the hollow teeth of the known prior art devices are flat making it difficult to dispense fluid when the open ends of the teeth are resting flush on the scalp.